OpenSound Competition (Season 24)
. Cannes |Row 5 title = Interval act |Row 5 info = Final - "Evidemment" by Jenifer Bartoli Qualification (1) - "Je M'envole" by Lionel Tim Qualification (2) - "When Love Takes Over" by Kelly Rowland and David Guetta |Row 6 title = Dates of registration |Row 6 info = 5 April 2015 - 10 April 2015 |Row 7 title = Dates of contest parts |Row 7 info = Final - 12 May 2015 - 17 May 2015 Qualification - 17 April 2015 - 7 May 2015 |Row 8 title = Winning song |Row 8 info = - Bianca Atzei - "Non Puoi Chiamarlo Amore" |Row 9 title = Runner-up |Row 9 info = - Markus Feehily - "Love Is A Drug"}} '''OpenSound Competiton 24 (OSC 24) was twenty-fourth contest in the history of OpenSound. The last winner (France) was the host of this season and selected venue was only 60 km from 23-rd season's La Condamine. Selected venue was famous french town Cannes what hosts lots of different awards and exhibitions including main french musical events. The winning song was chosen by online-voting in the participating countries. The type of contest system was traditionall: after the Qualification Stage (First Day and Second Day) there were Final and Superfinal Stages. But for the first time 3 jokers were chosen in every Qualification Stage. Logo In 24-th season flags appeared again in the stars. Design was performed in unusual violet and pink colours. Background is filled with white stars, bubbles and lines. Design is not based on anything connected to France itself though it consist french royal symbol - lily. This logo was made by Kirill Mazitov. Interval acts All the Interval acts for the stages were chosen by main producer of season and contest itself, by Kiryl Mazitau. They repsented XXI century popular music of France. In Qualification Stage First Day Lionel Tim performed his hit from selection to Eurovision 2004 - "Je M'envole". Qualification Stage Second Day has started with famous club track "When Love Takes Over" recorded by british Kelly Rowland and french nominee to Best Male Artist at OSC Music Awards 2012 - David Guetta. Famous female french artist Jenifer Bartoli performed her "Evidemment" in Final Stage's Interval act. Participants 4 regions which producers had had the best results in the last season started already from the Final: * - Cher Lloyd - "Sirens" * - Sunrise Avenue feat. 21st Century Orchestra - "Nothing Is Over" * - Emmanuel Moire - "Beau Malheur" * - Arielle - "Truth" The other - from Qualification Stage. Top-7 from Qualification Stage First Day, top-7 from Qualification Stage Second Day, 6 jokers and two countries with administration's wildcards also went to the Final. 'Awards' Since 4-th Season the musician experts choose every Season their favourites. And Since 5-th Season their selection became known as Press Award. Also was intoduced Identity Award which can be given to best entry in local language (not in English). Return Award to the returning artist which presents the best one song by the jury meaning. And the last Leader Award is given to the country that reached the biggest amount of 12 points. In 1-st Season of Rest of the World special Jury Award was added and it is given to a song that won jury voting in Final Stage. 'Qualification Stage' The countries with places 1-7 in each day joined 4 already selected finalists. Six countries with jokers and two countries with administration wildcards joined them too. 'Qualification Stage First Day' 'Qualification Stage Second Day' 'Final Stage' 26 countries took their parts in this stage: 22 from Qualification Stage and 4 regions with the best results in the last season. And only top-4 reached Superfinal. The other songs were eliminated. 'Superfinal Stage' The leaders from Final Stage participated in this part of the competition.